


Trick or Dick

by toobusy2write



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [14]
Category: Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Community: glam_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yes, I'm a giant dick. Laugh it up.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Written for PROMPT #051: LUSTFUL COCKMONSTER  at <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">glam_100</a> over on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/153786.html).  
>  **Word Count:** 4 x 100 words  
>  **Warning(s):** Um, little bit cracky. Is that a warning?  
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to @leela_cat for the preread! And this is all her fault for encouraging me to go for it this morning. I'm blameless. ;p Also, thanks to @FloridaMinxie, whose drabble made me laugh and got me in the right frame of mind to write this.  
> 

"Oh my _God_ ," Adam said when he opened the door dressed as Louis de Pointe du Lac.

"Shut up," Tommy grumbled, brushing past him into the foyer.

He bumped into Adam's shoulder on the way past, knocking the cockhead on his head askew. He reached up to fix it, adjusting the bobby pins holding it in place. 

"Sorry," Adam said, choking back a snicker. 

Tommy glared.

"Adam, is there any more of…" Raja, looking damn hot dressed as Aphrodite, trailed off when she saw Tommy. "Oh. My. God."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm a giant dick. Laugh it up."

*

"Did you lose a bet?" Adam asked, barely suppressing another snicker. 

"Something like that," Tommy mumbled, brushing his ultra-violet fringe out of his face.

"What?"

"I played truth or dare with Isaac and Sophie last night," Tommy explained.

Raja tsked. "I warned you about him. Isaac is a tricky little shit."

Tommy snorted. "It wasn't Isaac. _Sophie_ dared me to do this."

They both burst out laughing at that, just as Isaac and Sophie, dressed as Bonnie and Clyde, walked up to the door Adam was still holding open.

"I outdid myself, didn't I?" Sophie asked, looking pleased with herself.

*

Sauli walked in from the living room and exclaimed something in Finnish Tommy had no hope of understanding. Of course, he looked _sick_ dressed as Lestat.

Meanwhile, Tommy looked like a dickhead. Literally. He was so going to find a way to get back at Sophie for this.

Sauli peered at Tommy's teeth. "Why fangs?"

Tommy grinned, showing them off. "No fucking way was I breaking tradition. I'm always a vampire."

Raja blinked. "So you what? Suck instead of getting sucked?"

Everyone laughed. 

"I hate you guys. So hard."

" _Hard_ ," Adam snickered, and they convulsed in laughter all over again.

*

"Fuck you all."

"Wow," Isaac commented. "That takes on a whole new meaning when you're dressed like a giant dick."

"A lustful giant dick," Adam quipped, eyeing the fake precome leaking from the cockhead's slit. 

The Jizzy Hallo-Weenie costume had been all Tommy could find on short notice.

"With the fangs, you could call it the Lustful Cockmonster," Raja joked. "West Hollywood would eat it up."

Tommy headed for the bar. "I need a stiff drink."

Isaac echoed, "Stiff," setting off another round of giggles.

Tommy shook his head, deciding the sooner he became a _Drunken_ Lustful Cockmonster, the better.


End file.
